


Not So Lonely:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was ready for the holidays, He is determined to make it the best one ever, What happened to between him, & Danny?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Not So Lonely:

*Summary: Steve was ready for the holidays, He is determined to make it the best one ever, What happened to between him, & Danny?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was in awe, when he entered his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett’s House. He took in everything around him, & it gave him a great feeling. He went to him, & said this, as a response to what he is seeing.

 

“You outdid yourself, Baby, Really, You did such an amazing job”, The Blond praised him, as they shared a kiss, & just enjoyed the silence between them for awhile. Steve blushed, & said, “Thank you”. They finished up, then they spent time together.

 

“Now, The holidays seemed not so lonely, Right ?”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he cuddled against him, “Yeah, You & the kids make it that that way, You are my family”, The Commander said with a smile, as they snuggled against each other. Steve thought now that the holidays are not so lonely.

 

“You are ours too”, Danny declares, as they shared another kiss, as they went to get some hot chocolate, & they were enjoying their delicious treat. The Hunky Brunette pointed out the snow, & spent the rest of their time watching it.

 

The End.


End file.
